Nightmares
by ShiteruSASU09
Summary: Ruri one night in the Akatsuki wakes up afraid as she has a nightmare but Eri comes up and helps her forget for a few minutes. Eri X Ruri. OCC. Yuri. Girl X Girl


It was a peaceful and silent night in the Akatsuki. By now all of its members must be in their warm and cozy beds sleeping soundly. All but one certain brown haired teen who was tossing and turning in her bed, clearly having a bad dream.

She woke up with a loud gasp. Her whole body was shaking with some sweat dripping down her forehead and body. The brown haired teen pulled her knees up to her face, burring it there to try and forget the nightmare she just had. Taking in a huge and deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down, which she failed misarablely.

_'I hate having those nightmares'_ she thought as she closed her tight. Her thoughts were interupted when someone opened the door to her room.

"Ruri are you ok?" A voice said.

It was clearly a female voice since it sounded so soft and warm. The woman walked inside the room quietly shutting the door behind her. She had white hair that went pass her sholders, blue eyes that seem to shine in the dark and was wearing a shirt that was clearly too big for her.

"Ruri?"She asked again.

"Ruri, whats wrong? I heared you gasp, please tell me whats wrong." The white haired teen said taking a seat next to the shaken teen

"E-eri?" Ruri stuttered.

"Yeah Ruri its me, take a deep breath and tell me what happen if you wish."Eri said looking at Ruri.

The brown haired teen just took a deep breath just like Eri said and began telling her.

"I-i had a nightmare about w-what happened to my clan years ago. I-i was expiriancing the same thing over and over again. And it hurts me s-so much seeing them get killed by my own b-brother. It just hurts." She said now crying on her knees.

"Oh Ruri, please dont cry." Eri said in a soft soothing voice, pulling the brown haired teen's arms away from her knees gently to look at the girl. She saw how Ruri's young face was coverd in tears that were coming down her pale cheeks. The Sincera teen decided to pull the younger teen in a warm hug while rubbing her back.

"Please dont cry Ruri-chan, it hurts me to see you so broken like this."Eri said softly in Ruri's ears just hugging her more tightly.

The Uquitake girl just cried more, burring her face into the older teen's soft chest while Eri rubbed her back saying soothing words her ear.

Eventually after a few minutes, Ruri finally calmed down cuddling closer to Eri's chest. "T-thank you Eri, for helping me." The brown haired teen said looking up at Eri with big brown eyes.

"Its no problem Ruri, I told you I dont like seeing the ones I love being sad and misarable." Eri said.

"The ones you love? You love me?"

"Yes Ruri, I love you. I love you so much that I'd give my life for you. I'd do anything for you, just to protect you." Eri said looking at Ruri's eyes with such love and passion.

"I-I love you too Eri, I've had since you'd allways protect me from others and keep me safe. I allways feel so happy when I'm around you." The brown haired Uquitake said smiling softly at the white haired teen.

"May I kiss you, Ruri-chan?" Eri asked suddently as she turned alittle red in embarrassment.

Ruri gave it alittle thought blushing alittle but then nodded her head as a yes. Eri leaned in and kissed Ruri softly on the lips. The brown haired teen responded back by kissing her. Ruri wraped her arms around Eri's neck as the other teen wraped her arms around Ruri's slender waist.

Botth of them laid back on the bed kissing while rubbing eachothers bodies. Eri pulled back for air and just to lean in and kiss those sweet lips she was liking. The Sincera was licking and nibbling at Ruri's bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave.

Both of their hot tongues battled for dominance but the Uquitake girl gave up and letted Eri take fully control of her. The dark room became hot, filled with the moans of two teenage girls as they kissed one another.

"Ruri" Eri said as she claimed the younger teens lips once more. "I love you"

"I love you too" Eri-chan Ruri said as she moved down to kiss Eri's neck who moaned in pleasure.

"Wait Eri what about Tobi? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but I think he'll be very happy to share with you considering he's a pervert sometimes." Eri said rolling her eyes alittle as she imagined Tobi when he hears the news about Ruri and her dating.

"Boys will be boys." Ruri said giggling alittle.

"Yeah. You know, you are so very cute when you giggle Ruri-chan." Eri said

"Why thank you... Eri will you stay with me for the night, I-i dont wish to be alone." She stuttered looking down at her hands.

Eri grabbed Ruri's chin making brown eyes look at blue eyes. "Ruri you'll never be alone as long as I'm here." She said smiling softly.

Ruri hugged Eri smiling clearly happy that the white haired teen was staying with her. "Thank you Eri."

"It's no problem, now lets go to sleep ok?"

"Hai." Ruri replied as both of them layed down next to one another. Ruri moved closer to Eri and burried her face on her chest enyoing the closeness of her new girlfriend. Eri just smiled down at her closing her eyes while Ruri did the same.

Both of them had pleasent dreams as they slept in eachothers arms.

**THE END**


End file.
